1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to facsimile apparatus employing a rotating drum and more particularly to a method and apparatus for loading sheet material, such as copy paper or a document, onto the drum and unloading the sheet material from the drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most facsimile systems utilize both a transmitting machine and a corresponding receiving machine for sending information between remote locations. Typically, a transmitting machine scans the contents of a document at a send location and transmits signals representative of the contents to a receiving machine at a receive location. The receiving machine receives the transmitted signals and produces an image of the document on a sheet of copy paper at the receive location.
In facsimile equipment of the type for which the present invention is adapted, the document to be scanned at the transmitting station is carried about the outer surface of a drum which is rotated relative to a scanning mechanism which is also moved longitudinally of the drum. The copy paper at the receiving station on which the image is to be produced is similarly carried on a drum that is rotated relative to the image producing mechanism which is also moved longitudinally of the drum. During such operation, the copy paper or document for equipment of this type is secured to the drum in some manner. Various clamping arrangements are disclosed for this purpose in U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,177 to Van Rennes; U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,123 to Buddendeck and U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,512 to Farlow.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,177 to C. Van Rennes discloses an arrangement for clamping the leading edge portion of a sheet material to the inner surface of the drum for a drum-type facsimile apparatus which requires manual manipulation of the clamping mechanism when clamping the paper to the drum and when releasing it. Once the clamping mechanism is released, the sheet material must be manipulated by the operator in some manner to remove it from the drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,123 to G. Buddendeck discloses another arrangement for clamping the leading edge portion of a sheet material to the drum for a drum-type facsimile apparatus. The Buddendeck arrangement provides for the positioning of the clamping mechanism to a release position in response to movement of a cover door to an open position. As in the case of the Van Rennes patent, the Buddendeck arrangement then requires manipulation of the sheet material by the operator in some manner to remove it from the drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,512 to J. Farlow discloses a further arrangement for clamping the leading edge portion of a sheet material to the inner surface of the drum for a drum-type facsimile apparatus. The Farlow arrangement provides for the release of the sheet material by movement of a clamp mechanism away from the sheet material, the release arrangement also serving to positively hold the drum against further rotation. As in the case of other prior art clamping mechanisms mentioned above, the operator must manipulate the sheet material in some manner following its release to remove it from the drum.